There You'll Be
by kryscrossed
Summary: Have another. It's a one shot non alcoholic shot, of course. Center's aroung Kid Blink. This should be read... third. or fourth. I really can't remember... If there's already a third, then this is fourth. Yeah. Enjoy!


**There You'll Be **

"_In my dreams  
I'll always see you soar  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There will always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be"_

_Faith Hill_

Rose McGowan stared out the train window, watching as the scenery passed at an alarming speed. It had been a year since she had sat on that very same train heading out west with her family. A year since she had last seen Kid Blink, and kissed him goodbye. Her heart pounded in her chest, as a man in an engineer uniform walked down the aisle, announcing New York City as their next, and final destination. She swallowed nervously and clutched her small carpet bag to her chest. She couldn't believe she had come back. She mentally kicked herself for leaving her family behind in Oregon, as she proved her independence by making the trek back to New York by herself.

_Stupid! I'm so stupid! It's been a whole year. There's no way he's waited for me this long. Not like I can blame him. I don't blame him. If he's moved on, he's moved on. I'll get on the next train, and go back to my family._

Rose slipped her hand into her small purse making sure she still had her money with her. It was just enough to cover the cost of a cheap boarding house, for about a month or so. After that she would have to get a job, somewhere, to pay the rent. She tucked a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, as the train lurched to a stop in Grand Central Station. She attempted to exit the train gracefully, clinging tightly to her purse and carpet bag. She stood on the platform for a moment, trying to get her bearings. She squared her shoulders, and set off down the street in the direction of the Newsboy's Lodging house. 

She climbed the stairs of the lodging house, and came to a stop right outside the bunkroom door. Timidly she knocked on the open door peering in at the various newsies lounging about, and relaxing before they went in search of dinner.

"Rose, Rose is dat you?" Skittery squinted up at her from his position on his bunk.

"Skittery! It's so good to see you again!" Rose exclaimed.

"Hey, fellas! Look who's here!" Skittery yelled jumping to his feet and shaking Rose's hand excitedly.

Rose laughed at the greeting, her blue-green eyes sparkling in amusement.

She greeted each boy happily, before settling down on an empty bunk answering all their questions about life in the west. She searched the room silently but saw no sign of Blink.

She had been there about an hour, and was getting ready to gather her belongings and find a place to stay for the night. She disappointedly searched the room again, hoping to see Blink's familiar face.

"C'mon Race, pay up, I sold 2 more papes den you today, I won the bet."

Her heart leaped when she heard the familiar voice, accompanied by pounding feet up the stairs. She got to her feet staring at the door.

"All right, all right, have your money. Doesn't matter, I'll win it all back in poker tonight anyways." Racetrack groused coming into the bunkroom.

Blink followed him grinning about his winnings.

"Hello, Blink." Rose said, stepping forward.

Blink jerked his head up, shock written clearly across his face.

"Rose." He whispered. In two steps he had closed the distance between them and had pulled her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he ran his fingers through her long hair. "You're back." He choked out.

Rose smiled, "I told you I'd come back." She blushed as she noticed the whole room had gone silent watching them. Clearing her throat, she pulled away from Blink.

"C'mon," He said, taking her hand, "let's go up to the roof." She followed him up the fire escape and settled with her back against the brick ledge. Blink sat beside her, staring at her. "You look so beautiful. I've missed you so much."

"You mean-" She stopped, to keep her voice from cracking. "Blink… I just wanted you to know… If you've got another girl… I mean, if you found someone else while I was gone… It's ok, I won't-"

"Another girl?" Blink asked shocked, "Rose, I told you I'd wait for you. And I did. I waited for you. And now you're here."

Rose smiled through the tears that slid down her cheeks, "I've missed you. I've missed you every day since that day I left you here."

Blink tipped her chin up with his finger, and gently wiped the tears from her face. Gently he pulled her toward him and met her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

"Are you staying? Please tell me your staying, and not leaving me again." He said breathlessly as they ended their long awaited kiss.

Rose smiled at him, running her hand through his sandy brown hair. "I'm staying. Forever."

He pulled her back into a long embrace, and they sat just holding each other.


End file.
